


Feelings of Love

by authorindented



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorindented/pseuds/authorindented
Summary: Achilles and Patroclus are hanging out in the Underworld, reflecting on the times when they first began to acknowledge their love for one another.





	Feelings of Love

Patroclus was grinning, that small, subdued tug at the corners of his mouth that he always tried to fight off. It was a losing battle every time--he was no match for his joy, especially when I was around. He hid it, not from me but from the universe, as if a prominent display of happiness might invoke the wrath of the gods. The gods didn't scare me; there was nothing they could do to us anymore. We were together. We were at peace. We were unstoppable.

"Tell me," I said again, catching his hand in mine. I laced our fingers together, rested my head on his shoulder.

The way he blushed, even after thousands of years by my side, made me love him all the more. "Okay," he sighed. He could hardly ever deny me what I wanted. "It was the time when you'd fallen asleep in Chiron's cave, and you'd rolled into me. Your head was on my chest, your hair tickling my chin. That was when I first thought, you know, _holy shit. I'm in love with him_. Before we'd even... Before your mom had..."

I pouted. "It took you that long?"

"Hey, you know I'm a little slow on the uptake! I knew I had feelings for you, I just didn't know what they were until..." Patroclus frowned. Wait, when did you realize you were in love with me?"

"When you kissed me," I answered simply.

"That day at the beach?" he sputtered. He was so cute when he got flustered. I nodded, and his eyes widened. "But you ran away from me!"

"Uh, yeah. Feelings are scary," I said. "Plus, it was the beach. It's like you were asking my mom to come and kill you."

For a moment I thought he might protest, but then he burst into laughter. "Yeah, I guess I didn't really think it through."

"It's okay," I told him, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'm glad it happened."

"I wouldn't change a thing," he said. The love in his eyes lit up every corner of the Underworld.

I pressed my lips to his, ever-eager to taste his smile.


End file.
